The present invention relates generally to golf putting practice devices and in particular to such devices that aid a golfer in perfecting his putting stroke.
It is well recognized that a very important part of a golfers game is putting accuracy. It is further recognized that more strokes can be gained or lost on or around the green because of putting than any other place on the golf course. It has been stated that approximately 50% of the strokes used in completing a round of golf on a par 72 regulation length golf course are for putting alone.
The importance of putting is further accentuated since putting for most players is one of the most difficult skills to master. Variables such as grip, stance, backswing, downswing, followthrough, club speed, club direction, and perpendicularity of club face to intended path of the ball at the time of impact must be simultaneously taken into account. For example, the slightest deviation of either the squareness of the club in the direction of the intended path of the ball on impact or accuracy of the direction of the club with the initial direction of the ball on impact will cause the ball so struck to deviate from the desired path. Perfecting a swing of the putter that takes these variables into account and is consistently repeatable is the objective of the golfer.
Practice of the putting swing allows the golfer to perfect the combination of these variables until the repeatability of the putting stroke is achieved. When practicing, the golfer constantly corrects these variables until the desired swing is attained and then continues to practice until the swing becomes natural and is consistently repeatable.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a putting practice device that guides the head of the putter in the same direction as the initial direction of the ball on impact. It is also desirable to provide an indication of the squareness or perpendicularity of the club in the direction of the intended path of the ball on impact. Likewise, it is desirable to provide an indication of the amount of backswing of the putter.
Putters have a wide variety of club head shapes and lengths and each have a "sweet spot" that upon impact with the ball does not twist the putter head as a result of that impact. If the putter head twists upon impact and follow through, the ball does not follow the desired course. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a putting practice device that properly positions the ball to be impacted by the "sweet spot" of the putter and is adjustable to accommodate various sizes and configurations of putter heads. Likewise, it is desirable to guide the heads of various sizes and configurations of putter heads in the same direction of the ball on impact.
The opportunity to practice putting arises both outdoors and indoors. Practice putting greens are available to a golfer and allow for practice in actual playing conditions with additional playing variables of playing surface curvature and green speed. It is desirable to provide a putting practice device that can be used under these conditions. When so used, it is important that the putting practice device remain stationary with the ground and not move when in use and when the practice session is completed is readily removable from engagement with the ground.
Likewise when a putting practice device is used indoors on such floor surfaces as carpet, it is desirable that the putting practice device remain stationary with the floor and not move when in use and when the practice session is completed is readily removable from engagement with the floor. Also, when used indoors it is desirable to provide a putting practice device that has some degree of flexibility so as to decrease the possibility of injury as a result of contact with the device.
To conveniently carry or store a putting practice device, it is desirable to provide such a device that is readily portable so that it can be easily carried such as in a golf bag or otherwise conveniently stored.